


Home Game

by clovergum



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Crossover, Multi, No Beta, OC, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, first fic, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovergum/pseuds/clovergum
Summary: Chris thinks Eijun is in love with Miyuki. Eijun is worried that Chris will never see him as anything but a kouhani.Oikawa is home after 2 years in Argentina and is worried that Iwa-chan has outgrown him. Iwaizumi is still helplessly in love with him.Kuroo is reunited with an old flame.Bokuto and Akaashi are roommates.Ryou-san and Mochi are still the iron wall, but are they more?And Izumi Aria is an older sister providing for her brothers with a hopeless crush on Miyuki Kazuya.What connects them? Home Base, the Sports bar in West Tokoyo run by Akiteru and Saeko Tsukishima.This is the story of how two friendship groups become one and everybody learns about love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kominato Ryousuke/Kuramochi Youichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Miyuki Kazuya/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Eijun/Takigawa Chris Yuu, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Home Game

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to create a labour of love which captures the beauty of the characters created by Yuji Terajima and Haruichi Furudate, with a sprinkle of my own original characters. As I do believe adaption is one of the highest forms of respect in the world in text.
> 
> Tw'll be a slow burn and I am planning on swapping perspectives across the chapters because I have always loved fics with lots of characters whose stories intertwine. 
> 
> So in short, welcome to Home Game, a hip Sports Bar in West Tokyo! x

It had always irritated Chris that people thought Eijun was dumb. He was just passionate, and honest and impulsive. A combination that unfortunately resulted in as many awkward mishaps as glorious achievements. Chris had been on the receiving end of a number of both encounters with the young ace, now looking at him shift nervously from foot to foot he realised that this one of the rare moments when the inner thoughts and feelings of the sunshine pitcher were on display.  
‘Hi Chris-senpai,’ he said softly, not looking the catcher in the eye. Most people, including him had assumed that Eijun would follow Miyuki into the pro-league, he had definitely been offered the opportunity, but here he was, scuffing his boots in the dust of the University of Tokyo’s bullpen.  
‘Sawamura.’ His name caused the younger man to look up at his senior. Chris sighed inwardly, so the bronze gaze was just as mesmerising as before… ‘So, you’re our new pitcher?’  
‘Yes. I wanted to be a battery with you again Chris-senpai.’ There was the honesty, so blunt that it took Chris’ breath away.  
‘Well, you better impress the coachs, not everyone gets to become a battery with the first-string catcher.’ Eijun’s blinding grin appeared as the fear disappeared, determination taking its place.  
‘I WILL BE THE ACE!’

***

‘Do I look okay?’ Chris inwardly choked as Eijun directed the question innocently at him. He was shifting from foot to foot again.  
‘It’s just the guys, of course you look fine.’ The dark jeans were matched with a white undershirt and a maroon collared over shirt. The overall look was relaxed but classy and it highlighted the definition that Eijun had gained over the last three months of college ball.  
‘I was trying to look a bit like… more grown up…’ Eijun’s voice trailed away into silence, his face red.  
‘You look great. Relax, the guys are excited to see you.’  
‘Mochi and Onii-san will be there right?’ Eijun nervousness seemed to be transferring to his balls of his feet because he kept bouncing up and down as Chris locked the door to his dorm and led the way downstairs. He hummed his agreement. ‘And Leader-san, and Beard-senpai and, and, and Miyuki?’  
Chris noted the change in tone.  
‘He might be there, depends if he is home and his training schedule. He’s always been a bit of a 50/50.’  
Eijun nodded, quiet all of a sudden. Chris sighed inwardly again; so, the wind sits in the that quarter…

They were heading towards the Seido alumni’s watering hole, a sports bar in West Tokyo called Home Game. Initially started by Jun, the alumni gather four times throughout the year to catch up. It was a come if you can, no one will panic if you can’t, kind of event, which was both enjoyable and relaxing for the mix of college students and pro-ball players. It was a twenty-minute walk from UoT and Chris found it increasingly tense as Eijun continued to walk beside him silently. He huffed a sigh of relief when he opened the heavy wooden door to the pub and gestured for Eijun to enter first.

The warm, hustle and bustle of the pub immediately washed over Chris like honey whiskey. Izumi-san waved a greeting from behind the bar, her red hair dancing like fire in the dim glow. Chris waved back missing the look of surprise from Eijun. What was unmissable however was the shriek Eijun emitted when he was suddenly grabbed in a headlock from behind.  
‘Don’t block the doorway Sawamoron!’ Mochi’s voice growled in his ear. But suddenly the green haired man was blushing at the crushing hug that Eijun gave him, twisting easily within his hold. Chris made eye contact with Ryousuke who was standing behind the pair with a softer look on his usually inscrutable face.  
‘Onii-san’, Eijun exclaimed noticing the pink-haired man. He released Mochi in order to engulf his other senpai. Mochi blinked in surprise as the other man allowed himself to be hugged by the energy ball.

‘Chris!’ Tetsu’s voice was as clear and commanding in the pub as it had been on the diamond and despite the fact that only Chris’ name had been called, everyone turned to see the captain waving at them from a long table across the room. As they made their way over Chris clasped hands with his former captain and then with Jun.

The evening transpired much as Chris expected. Tetsu keenly caught up on the news with each teammate, oblivious to the admiring looks of women across the room. Jun aggressively encouraged all of the first years – Haruichi, Furuya, Kanemaru and Eijun. Mochi teased Eijun whilst being monitored closely and wistfully by his on the diamond partner – apparently nothing had changed there. Of course, Mochi also flirted playfully with ‘Ari-chan’ as most of the team called her – Izumi Aria had been their waitress ever since their first visit to the pub. She was kind and sweet and protected by the omnipresent golden gaze of Kuroo one of the regular bar tenders and the owners Akiteru and Saeko Tsukishima. She smiled at Chris and rolled her eyes whilst Mochi back was turned. Neither of them missed the obvious glances Mochi threw Ryou-san’s way when he was sure that his partner was not looking. It was an elaborate game the iron-wall seemed to be playing and to be honest, Chris was confident neither had realised they were playing the same game otherwise they might have confessed already. Deciding that it was time to give Ryou-san some reprieve and check-in with Izumi-san, he followed her up to the bar and plonked down on a stool.

‘Chris-chan,’ the red head sang as she started to collect glasses and bottles with practised ease. ‘You brought Eijun tonight!’  
He had the grace to blush as she looked at him through her lashes. She had been there for New Year’s Eve two years ago. It was useless denying it. He began to fiddle with one of the cardboard coasters which littered the bench.  
‘Yeah, well he started at college with me this sem, so it made sense.’ She hummed. ‘Seriously. There is nothing going on! I’m just his mentor.’ Her eyebrows arched at the tone but refrained from commenting. ‘How are the boys?’  
She allowed the change of subject and smiled. ‘They’re well thanks. First string on their middle school team. Here is your soda and lime.’ She also drew her phone from her pocket and deftly opened her camera roll whilst placing the now full glasses on a tray. She handed him the device and he looked down to see a pair of identical twins grinning proudly in their baseball uniforms peace signs clearly on display. He smiled.  
‘Do you want me to help you carry those back to the table?’  
‘No thanks. Just hang here for a sec and I will be back.’ She hip-checked Kuroo on her way out of the bar as he had been in her way making him grin lazily. Chris watched her go gripping her phone a little tighter. There was definitely nothing going on between him and Eijun. Unless you counted his wildest dreams, and Chris had learnt the hard way that dreams weren’t always a strong foundation. As he watched Izumi-san expertly weave her way toward the table a new figure seemed to materialise at his elbow.

‘I don’t know why, but she doesn’t seem like your type?’ The cocky grin and flashing eyes behind square rimmed glasses appeared to mock Chris as Miyuki Kazuya leant against the bar casually. ‘Still drinking soda and lime I see, such a same I wasn’t able to be there that night. I would have loved to know what secrets the famous Takigawa Chris Yuu was willing to share when he was too far gone for good sense.’  
Chris still thanked the gods that Miyuki had been absent for that adventure, despite it being technically his first New Years as an alumnus and thus welcome. The younger catcher had been drafted by the Giants almost immediately upon graduation and had spent the winter break getting to know his new team.  
‘You seem to be having a good season.’ Chris replied reaching across to shake his underclassman’s hand. Miyuki as the king of deflection, noted Chris’ but thankfully let it lie.  
‘You seem to be as well. How’s it going being Sawamura’s babysitter again?’ The words were intended to rile him, but Chris refused to rise to the bait.  
‘More of a surprise than anything. I thought he was going to follow you.’

‘MIYUKI KAZAYA!’ The ear-splitting yell made most of the pub jump and pause in conversation, to watch as the younger golden eyed male raced across to the baseball super-star.  
‘Bakamura, can you not announce my whereabouts to the entire universe please? I don’t want to be mobbed by fans right now.’ He delivered a lightning fast karate chop to the head and then pulled the younger man into a fierce bear hug.  
‘Sorry,’ Sawamura replied into the older man’s shoulder, before stepping out of his personal space and fixing his old battery partner with his intense stare. ‘So, tell me everything, how’s Mei and the team?’ He grabbed Miyuki by the wrist and dragged him back toward the table still asking questions nineteen to the dozen leaving Chris at the bar alone.

When Izumi-san returned to the bar, Chris returned her phone to her and commented on how quickly the boys were growing, she laughed in agreement. She did not mention Miyuki and he did not either. Kuroo from further down the bar noted the wistfulness in both gazes and frowned.


	2. From behind the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as a quick note, I'll be focusing on my favourite couples throughout the fic, and I am planning to cover large sweeps of time through little vignettes. Hopefully as different pairs relationships develop you will get a sense of the timeline.
> 
> I hope you enjoy getting to know Aria more in this chapter, as well as the volleyball squad. x

Aria blew through the doors of Home Game like a cyclone. Pulling her black apron from the peg near the sign in book, she quickly swirled her signature and tied her flame coloured hair from her face back with a silver bandana.

‘Relax, you’re on time.’ Kuroo drawled, his golden eyes assessing her quickly. ‘Did the boys give you trouble tonight?’

‘Not trouble,’ she disagreed quickly, ‘practice ran late, so it was a bit of a rush getting them home and washed and dinner on the table before Kana was ready to take them.’

‘How can practice run late? They are in middle school for heaven sake!’

‘Tetsurou Kuroo, you can’t tell me that you never had late volleyball practice in middle school? They just love it!’

‘Okay, you’ve got me there.’ She grinned triumphantly at that confession, but he held up a hand. ‘But! Not to the point that I would make my sister late.’

‘You don’t have a sister.’ Aria replied primly, ‘Plus Kou and Kenji are only ten! All they want to do it get into Seido as a twin battery, if some later practices is what it takes, I’ll make the schedule work.’ Kuroo’s shrewd gaze was analysing her profile and she dared herself not to blush.

‘You need to be careful Ari-chan. I know that you are trying your best for the boys, but don’t run yourself into the ground.’

She waved a dismissive hand, ‘You worry too much Tetsu-chan. I’m fine.’ His hum disagreed.

‘Speaking of Seido, the alumni will be in later tonight.’

‘I know,’ Aria grinned.

Aria had been the undisputed favourite staff member for the Seido team. Initially it was because she had no idea who they were, when they walked into the bar two and a half years ago. Then it was because of her easy smile and kind heart. Finally, it was because of the haul that the bar made, solidifying Aria as their personal waitress originally, and now bartender. That being said, Aria was not for sale and Saeko and Akiteru’s always made sure that Kuroo was also tending the nights that the Seido boys came, just in case. Kuroo usually encouraged his friends from the volleyball team, to come those nights too, just in case. He knew he wasn’t someone to sneeze at, but it was better to face a group of fit athletes, with a group of fit, tall athletes... just in case. Aria had wised up to this plan a year ago, and despite losing the battle about whether or not it was essential for her safety, she now arrived an hour before her regular shift to say hi to the boys as they arrived. At eighteen, she was the undisputed baby sister of Kuroo and his friends despite the fact that her circumstances had led her to grow up far quicker than any of them.

Unsurprisingly Iwaizumi was the first through the door, Oikawa draped over his shoulder. How the former spiker ever got Oikawa to finish practice on time for nights like this was still one of the great mysteries of the universe.

‘Ari-chan’ Oikawa grinned flashing her a peace sign as they made their way to bar, the super-model looking setter untangling his long limbs from his long-suffering friend. Aria returned the sign and then danced her way around to the other side, giving Iwaizumi a sweet kiss on the cheek.

‘It’s good to see you Iwa.’ He smiled warmly down at her and absently flicked Oikawa’s forehead when he tried to invade their space.

‘It is good to see you too Ari-chan. How are the boys?’

‘Very well thank you, although still baseball crazy I’m afraid.’

‘They don’t know what they are missing Ari-chan,’ Oikawa gasped, dropping his head forlornly over her shoulder.

‘True. But you know that Kenji would have a much harder time if he was on the court instead of the field, it’s not like there’s time to sign.’ Aria replied looking at him slightly exasperated. Oikawa blushed slightly and moved off her shoulder.

‘Right, point taken.’

‘Shut up Shittykawa! Not everyone is obsessed with volleyball and Kou and Kenji are allowed to like baseball. It is our national pastime.’ Iwaizumi shoved his best friend hard in the ribs.

‘Iwa-chan - I said I was sorry!’

‘Really? When? I didn’t hear you say that.’

Oikawa dropped his petulant gaze almost immediately. ‘Sorry Ari-chan.’

The red head was already smiling. She gently touched Oikawa’s cheek to make him look at her properly.

‘It’s okay Oikawa-kun, it just means that you think of Kenji like any other little boy. I don’t think he would hold that against you.’

‘See, Iwa! Ari-chan forgives me!’ The over the top grin was back.

‘You’re such a handful!’ Iwaizumi mumbled.

‘Which is why we continue to be surprised that you tolerate him.’ A new voice said from the doorway.

‘Refreshing-kun!’ Oikawa darted toward the silver haired setter, but not before Iwaizumi had grabbed his collar.

‘Suga-san, Kiyoko-san.’ Iwaizumi greeted respectfully, ‘I did not realise you were joining us tonight.’

‘We were in town and Daichi invited us.’ The dark-haired woman had a musical quality to her low voice which made Aria instantly feel every one of years separated herself from her senpai. ‘We thought it would be nice to catch up with you all.’

Kuroo noticed Aria’s expression and smoothly interjected into the conversation with a flourish;

‘Ari-chan please allow me to introduce you to our old rivals Sugawara Koushi and Shimizu Kiyoko from Karasuno. Suga, Kiyoko-san, this is Izumi Aria, little sister of the UoT volleyball squad.’ As he had expected Aria turned to him immediately with a giggle.

‘Pleased to make your acquaintance Izumi-san,’ Kiyoko bowed, Suga by her side, mimicked the action.

‘The pleasure is mine.’ Aria bowed in response her anxiety forgotten in the wake of the silver haired man’s smile. Suga gently linked his arms with his girlfriend and made more space in the circle as he felt the grip of his best mate on his shoulder.

‘Dai! Yui!’

‘Ari!’

There were hugs all around and growing chaos as people spoke over each other sharing news. This only increased with the trademark entrance of;

‘Hey, hey, hey!’ from Bokuto, Akaashi flashing a small grin at his side.

Aria felt like she was being submerged in a sea of excitable chatter and enthusiastic limbs, but it was a comfortable feeling. She still didn’t think that it was necessary for the team to guard her every time the Seido boys came to the pub, but after having to fend for herself for so long, it was nice to bask in the glow of their over-zealous protection.

***

It was approaching 7:30pm and Yuki-san and Jun-san had already arrived. Aria loved Home Game around this time. The lighting was low, the older gentlemen were clustered around the plasma screens, the general murmur of conversation and settled into a constant hum, the smell of various dishes wafted from the kitchen and the snap and stream of taps constantly turning on and off added to the general symphony. It was nice to be a part of the adult scene in a more inconspicuous way than normal. She glanced at her phone just to make sure that she had no new messages from the twins or from Kana. Nothing. Good. They should be getting ready for bed now anyway.

The volleyball squad were holed up in their favourite corner of the pub, directly opposite and within sight of both the bar and the Seido boys’ table. Apparently the first years were home tonight cramming for an exam, leaving the older ones to enjoy a relaxing evening. Although judging by the number of photos Oikawa was taking, Aria was inclined to believe that they were making the most of their opportunity to rub their kohai’s faces in it. She made her way back behind the bar and proceeded to pour the beers that had been ordered by Table 12.

Instinctively she glanced at the door when it opened and waved when she recognised Chris-senpai following an unfamiliar man into the pub. He returned her wave but quickly looked back at the younger man. Aria smirked. Immediately she had a suspicion about who the stranger was. It was only confirmed when the brunette let out a squawk as he was pulled into a headlock by Mochi. This must be Sawamura Eijun, the famous southpaw and beloved ace of the Seido team. She knew that he had graduated last year, but no one had mentioned where he was going to school or if he was going pro. Chris, whom she had heard the most about Sawamura from, had assumed that he would follow Miyuki Kazuya into the pro-league in order to reunite the triumphant battery that first lead Seido to Koushien victory two years ago. Perhaps not.

The image of sports glasses and messy brown hair immediately intruded, and Aria shook herself quickly to dispel them. No time to get hung up on Miyuki. He would either turn up or not. It was always a 50/50 chance with him. There was no point daydreaming and then getting disappointed. The men had moved across to their table in response to the call of Yuki-san. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted Bokuto waving excitedly almost hitting Akaashi in the head as he tried to get her attention. She made direct eye-contact and put her hand up to indicate she would come in a moment. The ostentatious silver and black hairdo settled back in his seat saying something to Akaashi that Aria could only hope was an apology.

***

Rolling her eyes at Mochi’s pathetic attempt at making Ryou-san jealous, Aria made eye contact with Chris sitting at the other end of the table. The sandy haired man laughed at her expression and rose to follow her back to the bar. She wondered for the millionth time, how it was possible that Mochi had not noticed Ryou-san’s meticulous attention…

‘Chris-chan,’ Aria sang as she moved behind the bar and he dropped onto a stool in front of her. She had most of the boys’ orders memorised by now. ‘You brought Eijun tonight!’ Her eyes danced with mirth as she noticed the flush of pink which immediately coloured his cheeks and the loss of eye contact. 

‘Yeah, well he started at college with me this sem, so it made sense.’ Strong fingers twisted the cardboard coaster dextrously as she hummed disbelievingly. ‘Seriously. There is nothing going on! I’m just his mentor.’ The tiniest hint of regret seemed to sneak into the end of his comment, and she wasn’t sure if he was talking to her or to himself at that moment. Aria glanced across the room and noticed that the person in question was giving her an appraising look. Sawamura dropped his gaze as soon as they made eye-contact. Interesting.

‘How are the boys?’ Chris asked, looking up at her, a plea to change topic.

‘They’re well thanks. First string on their middle school team. Here is your soda and lime.’ She dug into the deep pocket of her apron for her phone. Chris always enquired after the twins, particularly once he had found out that they were interested in baseball. Positioning the various glasses onto her tray she opened her camera roll and selected the photo she had taken of the boys that afternoon proudly displaying peace signs whilst dressed in their uniforms. Kenji was holding a baseball in his other hand, whilst Kou had his catcher’s mitt tucked under his arm. She handed Chris the phone. He took in the identical grins.

‘Do you want me to help you carry those back to the table?’

‘No thanks. Just hang here for a sec and I will be back.’ Kuroo was blocking the pathway out from behind the bar, so she expertly and cheekily bumped his hip with her own. He stepped closer to the bar allowing her passage grinning lazily. She could feel his golden eyes watching as she made her way back through the tangle of tables to deliver the drinks.

She had just given Jun his Cosmo, when a loud;

‘MIYUKI KAZUYA!’ made her gasp and clutch the drinks tray to her chest.

Sawamura had risen and was practically sprinting through the crowd to the figure who must have arrived the moment Aria had left the bar.

Aria drunk in the sight of the pro-catcher. His broad shoulders and chest enhanced by his white shirt, solid thighs clearly defined by his skinny black jeans and wicked grin. He said something to Sawamura that she did not catch but she paused at the expression in Chris’ eyes as Miyuki delivered a lightning fast karate chop to the top of Sawamura’s head before pulling him into a tight hug. The look and conversation that past between the former battery, even from a distance was of an intensity that Aria had not seen before.

‘Ari-chan, are you all right?’ Ryou-san’s soft voice broke her out of her trance. She was surprised to note the pink haired man's presence at her elbow. She had not seen him move.

‘Yes, of course Ryou-san. I think it just took me a minute to process just how loud Sawamura-san can be.’ The look he shot her suggested that he did not buy her line, so she began moving back toward the bar before he pursued it further. It was fortunate timing, because Sawamura was now pulling Miyuki over to the table. Chris handed her phone back as she appeared by his side;

‘My gosh, they have certainly grown!’

‘It comes with the responsibility of the positions I think.’ She remarked. He did not bring it up, and she didn't either.

***

By the time she clocked off at half past midnight, she was all too ready to slip on her coat and disappear into the darkness of Tokyo. But knowing the effort of her friends, she made sure to pass their table and bid them goodnight. Only Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Bokuto and Akaashi remained.

‘Do you need a lift Ari-chan?’

‘No thanks Iwa. I’ll be fine. Thanks for looking after me again.’

They gave her a chorus of goodbyes echoed by Kuroo at the bar, who was pouring himself a drink before joining his friends. She gave a final wave and left, pointed refusing to look at the opposite corner where a group of three boys sat, two unaware of the time and one overly conscious of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All constructive feedback is welcome! :)


	3. What's in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Iwaoi because they are an OTP x

Hajime wished he would just come out and say it. It had been two weeks and he was still catching Tooru absently chewing on his lip and contemplating him when he thought Hajime was not looking. He rolled his eyes as he took in his absent-minded and high maintenance roommate who had inadvertently abandoned the stove. The pot was on the verge of boiling over when Hajime pushed past Oikawa, snatching up the tongs and stirred the pasta aggressively. Tooru had only been home for four months and because he had decided to attend UoT and Hajime was at UoT for the near future, he had tentatively offered his spare room as Tooru’s new place. In retrospect Tooru's acceptance had been a blessing and a curse.

A blessing because after almost two years apart, it was good to have his best friend in reach twenty-four seven. Despite the opinions of Suga and pretty much any person that had ever met Oikawa, Hajime felt a sense of peace when he was wrangling Tooru in his moods, volleyball obsession and alien conspiracy theories. Knowing that no one but himself was entrusted by Tooru to manage him in his every persona was special. Comforting. Almost endearing. 

But it was also a curse because those secret hidden feelings, cherished for so long, and perfectly manipulated into submission in the deep recesses of his heart seemed to be pressing persistently against the locked door. Whispering traitorous thoughts, reminding him of the ways that Tooru had changed in Argentina, all of the good ways… Living with Tooru had been a selfish wish, but within twenty-four hours Hajime had realised it was like he had opened the door to torture, torture of having the man he loved so close and yet so far.

Glancing over his shoulder at the man standing still absent-mindedly in alien print pyjama pants with a bare chest and glasses, he bit his lip. Gosh he looked so hot like that! That was the Tooru that no one got to see but Hajime. And he hoped desperately that that meant something. 

Tooru had not even noticed that Hajime had moved.

‘Are you ever planning to ask me?’ Hajime caved, figuring that Tooru was going to stew for the next two months if he didn’t bring it up and this level of inattentiveness would get irritating - they only owned two pots. Tooru looked up at Hajime in confusion, seeming to register his presence for the first time. He opened and closed his hands a few times as if trying to comprehend how he was standing across the kitchen from the pot of noodles that _he_ was supposed to be boiling for dinner, but Hajime was the one holding the tongs and standing at the stove.

‘Are you going to tell me about whatever it is that is bothering you Shittykawa? Hajime repeated more explicitly. Tooru’s laser focus was suddenly trained on Hajime clearly calculating the most whether it was more expedient to lie or to tell the truth. ‘Don’t bother telling me that nothing is bothering you, you have been spacing out like this for the last fortnight. I’m actually starting to consider whether or not aliens have hacked your brain.’

‘Iwa,' Tooru gushed immediately, 'if aliens had hacked my brain, I would be giving you a running commentary of all the things I was learning about them, whilst simultaneously reminding you that I was right all along!’ Of course it was aliens that got him talking...

‘Don’t try and deflect, why are you being weird?’

‘I’m weird for thinking Iwa? I’m cut!’

‘I am well aware of how intelligent you are Assikawa, I am not wasting time ego stroking you and I know the difference between you thinking about something you are interested in and when you are upset about something. Two years in Argentina didn’t change you that much.’ Hajime decided not to add that the lip chewing was a tell in case Tooru tried to change it, that wasn’t outside of the realm of possibility.

‘I was just thinking about how everyone has changed so much since high school.’ Oikawa mused moving to reclaim the tongs. Another one of his tells.

‘That’s not what’s bothering you. Spit it out!’ Hajime demanded, refusing to relinquish the implement. Tooru huffed.

‘You are going to tell me it's dumb.’ Still refusing to meet Hajime’s gaze he tried to snatch the tongs.

‘That’s fine. Tell me what it is. I’ll tell you it’s dumb and we can move on.’ Tooru pouted and rolled his eyes. ‘I’m serious Oikawa, what’s the problem?’

Tooru gave up on the tongs and moved out of the kitchenette area and away from Hajime’s penetrating gaze.

‘Why does Ari-chan call you Iwa? I thought I was the only one allowed to do that?’

Of all the things that Hajime had theorised might be the root cause of the concern, this was definitely not on the list. Tooru was upset that Aria called him Iwa? True, it had originally been Oikawa's nickname for him and no one had used it except Tooru, but he hadn't thought that the use was exclusive, he just thought everybody else thought it was stupid. But Tooru was upset be little sister Aria called him Iwa? Then he remembered why Aria called him Iwa and blushed.

Tooru’s mouth set into a firm line. ‘Never mind. I know she is important to you.’

‘What? I mean yeah she is, as a little sister.’

‘Really you blush over a little sister?’ Tooru used air quotes to heighten the sarcasm.

‘No. I was blushing because I was recalling why she started calling me that.’ Hajime responded dryly. Inwardly he was surprised at how intensely Tooru was reacting but then remembering his friend's pride and vanity, he mentally scolded himself for his own shock. Jealousy was not a good look on Tooru.

‘Why? Did she reject your confession?’

‘No.’ Hajime repeated calmly. ‘She asked me if she could call me that one night after I had spent the best part of an hour and a half telling her about you. She thought the name was cute.’

This was the abridged and "Oikawa safe" version of the story. In reality, he had got really drunk at Home Game six months after Tooru had moved to Argentina and had begged Aria to call him Iwa-chan because he missed hearing Tooru say it. He had also confessed how much he was in love with Tooru that night. Aria had been the first and only person he had ever told, although he had a suspicion that others suspected it. Unfortunately, Tooru had never seemed to notice or show any sign of harbouring similar feelings so into the vault it went.

‘It is a cute name. I came up with it.’ Tooru’s arrogance resurfaced in his begrudging reply.

‘She’s been calling me that for two years. I don’t think I can just rescind my okay.’ Hajime said pointedly.

‘Couldn’t she call you Zumi or something?’

Hajime gave Tooru an exasperated look. ‘Her surname is Izumi.’

‘Well, she still needs to know that it is my nickname and I am your _best_ friend.’ Tooru met his gaze for the first time with the same feral challenge that he gave to an opposing volleyball team.

‘She’s not interested in taking your spot Shittykawa, and she has been through some tough shit. So, if you decide to give her that look, or attitude I will uninvite you from the squad hangout.’ Hajime's tone moved from calm to firm. This was stupid.

‘Are you sure she is not your girlfriend Iwa-chan?’ The venom was back.

‘Yes. I am. And I am serious Oikawa. Do not be unpleasant to Aria-chan.’ Hajime broke eye contact with the other man and turned off the stove, draining the noodles in one fluid motion signifying that the conversation was closed. Tooru watched him for a moment, then flounced towards the couch, turning on the television and selecting his favourite new alien documentary on Netflix. He pointedly ignored Hajime when the other man plated up their dinner and placed it on the table. Knowing that Tooru was trying to prolong the discussion by ignoring him, Hajime took his noodles to his room. He had some homework for Anatomy and Physiology to do anyway.

Sitting at his desk, Hajime puzzled for the millionth time over Tooru’s possessiveness. Sometimes his best friend was like a four-year-old. Tooru could flirt with any girl, flitter from group to group, hang out with as many guys as he liked, but if Hajime did it, it was basically the end of the world! Makki and Mattsun had often hinted that Oikawa behaved more like a boyfriend than a best friend with his aggression and jealousy, but when Tooru overheard these observations he would always respond with something along the lines of:

‘Me? Liking Iwa? As more than a friend? This brute? Mattsun you must have been dropped on your head as a baby. There is no way I would like Iwa like that. I am just protecting others from his surly personality.’ And he would flick his hair in that ridiculously sexy way and Hajime would war within himself which he wanted more; to punch Tooru in the face or kiss him. But they were twenty-two now, surely Tooru was over that? Maybe it was because he had only been home for four months? But then, they lived together now. Didn’t that scream best friends? It had to be because Tooru had been in Argentina. He must be trying in his own childish way to re-cement himself in Hajime’s life. To make sure he had not been usurped whilst he had been gone, as Hajime’s life had moved on. Tooru was more of an idiot than previously estimated if he thought that he could be replaced in Hajime’s heart or life. Hajime had basically lived for their Skype calls once a week for the last two years!

That had to be it.

Shaking his head and murmuring about the complexities of Oikawa Tooru, Hajime finished his noodles, put them to one side and pulled his homework towards himself, the eerie sounds of the X Files soundtrack filtering through his room from the otherwise silent lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Iwaizumi! He is such an anchor for Oikawa and yet undersells himself constantly in his personal life. I look forward to chronicling their relationship throughout this fic. Thanks for reading this new chapter, constructive feedback is always welcome! x


	4. A Juxtaposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mochi ponders the close relationship he has with Ryou. Ryou assures Mochi of their closeness.

A juxtaposition. That was the best way to describe the Keystone Combo. Youichi blamed rooming with Sawamura for two years for his poetic thoughts. But as he gazed at Ryou standing alert on second base, he couldn’t help but think it.

A juxtaposition.

Ryou pink, Youichi green.

Ryou smooth, Youichi rough.

Ryou bright, Youichi street smart.

Ryou silent, Youichi noise.

Ryou perfect, hot, beautiful, Youichi… not.

Following Ryou to Hosei had been as easy as breathing. Even since they had met, Youichi had been hopeless and gloriously drawn to the older man. To Ryou’s drive, to match his dedication, to be a partner worthy of his praise on the field. Gaining Ryou’s approval had taken blood, sweat and tears but they had been worth it. Playing with Ryou had been the highlight of his Seido career. Not going to Nationals with him had been devastating. Having to point out that his sprain had made Ryou less than perfect in that game had shattered his heart.

He had never found the words to say after that game. He hadn’t found the words to say at Ryou’s graduation either. Youichi did not wear silence well.

Playing with Haruichi had been like playing with an echo, in some many way the same but their partnership lacked the resonance of the original. Not in skill, Haruichi was just as gifted as Ryou in the world of baseball, but it was the connection between them that was weaker. It had always been like Ryou could read Youichi’s mind. They instinctively knew where the other was on the diamond. If Youichi threw, he knew Ryou would catch it just like he knew the sun would rise tomorrow.

Because he had been unable to find the words, Youichi had decided to speak through action. He had spent those first two years following Ryou’s lead, and in leaving Seido he did so again. Finally, free of the burden of the twelve months that separated them, Youichi enrolled at Hosei. That had been over a year ago. 

Blossoming Spring. That’s what is had been like when Ryou had offered to flat with him. Like being wrapped in a warm blanket. No longer did he have to set the tone or the standard, he wasn’t the senpai anymore. It was comforting to return to a place where his goal was right next to him in a slightly cold, sarcastic, cherry-blossom pink haired package. Living together had been an extension of their connection on the diamond. Much to everyone's shock they lived well together, but it was because Ryou was Youichi's other half. The neat and orderly side to his spontaneous mess. 

The sense that he could breathe again confirmed the depth of his affection. Youichi was a switch-hitter in more ways than one. But he had no idea if he could ever measure up to Ryou’s standard for a partner off the field. How does an ex-delinquent measure up to almost feudal perfection?

Ryou was an enigma to most people. Hidden behind the seemingly omnipresent benign smile was a sarcastic wit, unrelenting standards and a sadistic streak kept in reserve for any who threatened his little brother or his particular friends. But Youichi knew how to read the minute changes in Ryou’s expression. One could say, he had studied Ryou as hard as he had studied baseball when he had first come to Seido. He knew what it looked like when Ryou was disappointed, or angry or even overjoyed. The subtle changes in tone, that hinted at incoming danger.

‘Mochi! Get your head in the game!’ Ryou’s scathing shout was accompanied by a baseball hurtling towards his head. By sheer reflex Youichi caught the ball and passed it to first base securing the out.

Sorry he signalled to his partner. The slightly adjacent posture of his friend indicated disappointment, but not anger. They both knew that Coach was nothing compared to Kataoka. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Youichi turned to gaze at home base, analysing the batter that was now sauntering toward the box.

***

The locker room was no longer a cause for concern, as the team finished training and changed, Youichi focused solely on his locker and the task of quickly changing from his uniform into his civvies. He knew Ryou was only two metres to his right, but the potential embarrassment of being could by his friend on another teammate as he stared at Ryou’s porcelain figure ensured that he lived up to his name of Cheetah. Pulling his bag on, he tossed a quick; ‘Meet you out front’ over his shoulder.

‘So, what were you thinking of getting for dinner?’ Ryou asked a few minutes when he exited the change room.

‘Ramen? Or maybe we could do a chilli stir fry as long as we remove half before you go nuts on the chilli flakes?’

‘Stir fry please. It is unusual for you to offer it twice in one-week Mochi.’ Their routine was so ingrained that in was instinct to walk in step as they wandered back to the apartment. Wake up, practice, uni classes, practice, walk home together via the store, make dinner, do homework, chill or occasionally more practice and then sleep.

‘It’s your favourite, and I like it as long as I rescue my half before you spice it.’ Ryou hummed in response. ‘Plus I know you have that math assignment to finish tonight.’ Ryou hummed again but with a softer tone and Youichi knew that he was forgiven for his earlier absentmindedness.

***

He should have known that Ryou was lulling him into a false sense of security. The man he loved was crafty after all. He had been in the middle of sautéing the mushrooms when Ryou had asked innocently;

‘So, what were you daydreaming about in practice today?’

‘You.’

 _SHIT! Had he just admitted that?_ Youichi almost threw the pan when his ears and brain caught up with his mouth. He realised in the same moment that his face was now sleeked with sweat and bright red.

‘Was it a good daydream?’ Ryou’s voice curled around Youichi’s ear and he did not dare to look away from the pan. He was also worried that his voice would betray him again, so he said nothing. It was very hot in the kitchen all of a sudden. ‘It must have been a good one, in order to make you ignore the real me standing all of three metres away from you.’ Youichi stopped moving the moment Ryou touched his arms. All he could focus on was the pressure being created by those ten digits that were gripping his biceps.

‘I… didn’t… mean to ignore you Ryou-san.’ Youichi breathed. A sizzling drop of oil landed on his hand galvanising motion. ‘Ouch! Shit.’ Suddenly Ryou’s hands left his arms. One turned off the stove, the other grabbed his wrist and dragged him toward the sink. ‘I’m fine. It was just a tiny bit. I’m okay Ryou-san!’ The older man continued to ignore him holding his hand under the steady stream of cool water.

‘Youichi. Do you know why I invited you to live with me?’ The use of his first name immediately resulted in Youichi meeting Ryousuke’s gaze.

‘You told me that you wanted someone to split the bills and the chores with?’

‘Well yes, but that wasn’t the only reason.’

‘Well I mean, we’re friends, right?’ Youichi started to babble, he was feeling overheated and anxious by the was that Ryou was rubbing his hand in light, little circles which was making the rest of his arm break out in goose pimples. ‘Friends room together, you wouldn’t want to room with a rando, I know how fussy you are Ryou-san.’

‘Are we just friends Youichi?’ Ryou’s soft question cut Youichi off and he looked at Ryousuke closely trying the gauge his mood. Trying to find the lead that would tell him which answer was the one his crush wanted to hear.

‘Do you want to be just friends Youichi?’ This time the question was sharper and more insistent. Ryou was refusing to give Youichi a signal. He was going to have to swing alone.

‘I thought that was the only choice?’

‘If there were more choices, what would you choose?’

‘More than friends.’ Youichi hung his head in defeat as he finally admitted it. There was a part of him that knew, that Ryou had probably guessed that this was his answer. He had followed him across the country.

‘Good.’ Youichi’s head snapped up to look uncomprehendingly at the second baseman.

‘Good?’

‘Yes, good. It would be a little awkward if I had wanted to be more than friends and you had not.’ Ryou shut off the water and moved across to the stove to continue making dinner as if they were discussing nothing more significant than the weather, holiday plans or the Giant’s latest game data. Youichi just stared at him.

‘You want to be more than friends, with me?’

‘Yes. I have for quite a while actually.’

Youichi pointed at Ryou and them at himself. ‘You want to be more than friends, with me?’ He repeated.

‘Yes,’ Ryou replied adding the extra vegetables to pan now that the meat was cooked. He was smiling openly at Youichi’s expression. ‘Is that so hard to believe?’

‘Well yeah. Kinda.’ Youichi exploded. ‘I mean I’m me, and you’re you.’ As if this clearly explained it.

‘I don’t see how that this makes it hard to believe?’

‘But Ryou, I’m a delinquent horror child. Too loud. Too brash. And you are… amazing and smart and gorgeous and quiet and-’

‘In what universe are you less amazing as me?’ Ryou cut him off handling the spatula like a weapon and jabbing at Youichi’s chest.

‘The one in which everyone is sane.’

‘I have not visited this universe. Are you a time traveller?’

‘What?’ Youichi laughed at the abrupt change in the conversation.

‘That universe in which people think you are not equal to me or good enough for me. It must be parallel to ours because I have never been there. Thus the only logical conclusion is that you must be a time traveller.’

‘That is not what I meant!’ Youichi snorted in exasperation.

‘Well I think it is, and this is the easiest way to tell you that you are wrong. You, Kuramochi Youichi are the good looking, bright, vocal, compassionate man I have been in love with for the last four years. You deserve me, I deserve you and we are going to kick ass in the major league as a couple in eighteen months when we get drafted. Get the bowls out of the cupboard.’

Ryousuke delivered this pronouncement with all of the understated confidence that had first drawn Youichi to him five years ago. So Youichi did the only thing that made sense, he got the bowls out of the cupboard and kissed his new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of a hidden poetic Mochi and I love the idea of Ryou being cute and crafty, but then not tolerating anyone talking bad about Mochi, including Youichi! 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! Constructive feedback is always welcome! x


	5. A Familiar Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo meets Yachi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis' school hols! YAY! I will probably post a little more regularly over the next two weeks as imagination takes me. I hope you enjoy!

The blonde waiting before him in the line was undeniably pretty. Her blonde hair was swept up in a half up, half down style. She seemed to be humming unconsciously as she considered some images on her phone, scrolling quickly through what Kuroo could only discern as mutli-coloured advertisements? She did not seem to notice that it was her turn to order, so Kuroo gently tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

Startled brown doe eyes met his own golden ones. There was such a familiarity about the flash of disorientation in her blush and small squeak.

‘It’s your turn to order.’ Kuroo softly directed, hoping to seem unthreatening. Understanding and recognition seemed to dawn on the face of the young woman, and she smiled.

‘Thank you Kuroo-san.’

Kuroo blinked rapidly. Holy crap, that smile! Shaking his head to clear his slightly dazed mind, he gruffly ordered his coffee and moved to stand next to the blonde woman again, who was still smiling at him.

‘How have you been?’ She asked.

‘Good. Thanks. What about you?’ _How did she know him? Why hadn’t he carved her face into his mind?_

‘Doing okay. First semester was rough, but I feel more confidently established the second time around. I’m doing an Arts decree, majoring in graphic design. Can you remind me what you were taking? I know Tsukki told me…’

‘Yachi-chan!’ The sudden outburst had them both blushing and apologising. ‘Oh, my goodness I couldn’t place you! I knew I knew you!’

‘That’s okay, I do that all the time.’ She smiled easily again. He grinned in response;

‘And yet you knew who I was?’

‘You have unforgettable bed-hair Kuroo-san. No one else looks quite so helplessly tousled.’

The announcement of their coffee interrupted their shared laughter.

‘Do you have a class to get to, or did you want to sit and catch up?’ Kuroo asked gesturing toward one of the empty tables near the window.

‘I have an hour until my next class. I was going to study, but hey that’s not as fun. So I’d love to catch up.’ Kuroo marvelled at the confident way that she carried herself. Clearly the Yachi he had known had grown up and blossomed into the confident woman who was leading the way toward a table near the windows. For some reason, Yachi’s new confidence gave Kuroo a fluttering feeling in his stomach. Looking back on the shared training camp and Nationals experience, the blonde girl had been focused only on her team and seemingly terrified of anyone else who came near her. She’d been cute. She had always been cute, but now as she sipped her latte appreciatively, she was gorgeous.

‘So, you never answered my earlier question, what are you studying? I know Tsukki told me, but I can’t remember.’

‘That’s cool. I’m taking biochem.’

‘So, there is a secret nerd brain underneath the bed-hair!’ She announced it like she was Sherlock Holmes just discovering the secret piece of evidence, that solved the case. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

‘I dunno, I just like it.’

‘That’s great! Are you still playing volleyball?’

‘Of course.’ He looked slightly affronted. ‘Are you telling me that you haven’t been to one of our games yet?’

‘Sorry. I haven’t, the first one I found out about coincided with a big presentation I had to do.’ Rather than looking embarrassed by the teasing, Yachi looked regretful. ‘I’m hoping to get to the next one.’

‘Well I think you will enjoy it. We have a home game in two weeks. I can text you the details if you like?’

‘That would be great.’ She slid her mobile across the table and he did the same after opening the contacts app. ‘Who’s in the team now?’ She asked whilst they typed.

‘Well, Daichi is our captain – honestly, you guys had the best captain. He is so reliable. Oikawa is our main setter. Iwaizumi and Bo are our wing spikers. I’m the main middle blocker and we have Yaku as our libero. It’s cool bring some of the stars of our old teams together.’

‘So Tsukki hasn’t made it to the starting line up yet?’

‘No yet, but he and Akaashi are our first reserves. I’m afraid that Tsukki is good, but not as good as me.’ Kuroo made that pronouncement sitting back with his characteristic shit-eating grin on his face.

‘I look forward to watching you prove that.’ Yachi replied, her voice edged with challenge.

The conversation turned to studies and assessments and then work and very quickly they realised that they needed to get moving in order to make it to class on time.

‘It was so good to see you Kuroo-san.’ Yachi said touching his arm lightly.

‘You too Yachi-chan. I’ll text you about the game.’

‘I’m looking forward to it.’ She waved as she moved toward the Arts building and Kuroo mirrored the action.

‘Me too.’ Kuroo immediately grabbed his phone and texted Bo.

**ME:** Bro! You are NOT going to believe who I ran into!

 **ME:** Call me when you can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit that this rare pair ship is one of my faves. Hopefully the three years of not seeing each other makes sense of the ways in which Yachi has changed. I like the idea of her becoming more confident after working with the boys on the team for so long.
> 
> As always feedback is welcome. x


	6. Batteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of the one and only Miyuki Kazuya!

It had been great to see Eijun that night. It had calmed his nerves to see him back to the capable hands of Chris-senpai. His eyes were just as golden, his voice just as loud. He looked good, like he had made the right decision. That had been the one thing that Miyuki had worried about, that Eijun may have regretted his choice because he hadn’t been promoted to first string immediately and so hadn’t been reunited with Chris completely. But who was he kidding? Eijun thrived off being the underdog. Thrived off proving people wrong.

Despite what others thought, Miyuki had been the least surprised when Sawamura had rung to tell him that he was going to college rather than take up the contract with the Swallows. It wasn’t like the other man had hidden his devotion or desire to re-join his former upperclassman. He and Eijun were great friends and great partners on the diamond. But Chris was something else to Eijun. That made sense to Kazuya, because Chris was something else to him too.

Miyuki knew that he himself was like the sea. When he had been a battery with Sawamura, he had pushed and pulled like the tide. Their trust had been founded upon a series of dares and taunts that when pulled off successfully solidified their connection.

But Chris, Chris was like a seaside cliff. Immovable. Miyuki had been crashing in vain against that cliff for years trying to topple it. Their battery was built on the absolutely certainty of Chris’ skill and his unwavering belief in Sawamura’s potential. Sawamura was calmer when he was partnered with Chris. Not quieter. That probably wasn’t possible, but definitely calmer. His eyes still burned with their liquid gold fire, but it wasn’t in challenge. When he looked at Chris with those eyes it was with the secret smile that the two of them were in on a joke that no one else knew about. When he had been with Miyuki, there was always an element in which Eijun was battling him as well as the batter. With Chris, it was the battery against the world.

Miyuki knew, that when they made it to the majors, he was going to be smashing against that cliff face.

He was looking forward to the challenge.

***

As he tied his shin pads into place Miyuki noted the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking up he was surprised to see the grinning face of Sanada Shunpei.

‘Well, well well. If it isn’t the daredevil catcher of Seido?’

‘Sanada-san. What are you doing here?’

 _Could he be the new pitcher?_ Miyuki practically vibrated with delight at the thought. Sanada had been like the vision of what Sawamura could be back in high school. Miyuki had not had the chance to follow the other man’s career in college baseball much, but to see how that control had improved… Miyuki’s hand was itching to grab his mitt.

‘I was surprised that Sawamura-kun, didn’t follow you here. Didn’t he get an offer?’

‘He wanted to play with Chris-senpai.’ Miyuki answered shortly, he was constantly surprised that people missed the significance of Chris to Eijun. Then again, not everyone was there for that retirement match…

‘Well his loss. We’re a battery now.’

Miyuki gave him a once over. Whilst he was itching to catch the other man’s pitch, he was also not above a bit of playing hard to get.

‘Really? No one told me. I’m working Izaki this morning.’ He walked dismissively past the pitcher toward the bull pen.

‘We’ll see about that.’ He heard Sanada mutter darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazuya is such a sweet soul under all that sass! I hope you enjoyed his perspective of the Sawamura situation. And Sanada... enough said.
> 
> Thanks for reading! x


	7. Pitching with Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eijun pining subtly but not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a few time to get going but now I'm pretty pleased with how it's come together. I hope you enjoy a little light angst.

Itsuki signalled for a cutter and Eijun focused solely on his body as he wound up, his left arm snaking out from behind his closed pitching form and hurling the ball at blistering speed toward his catcher. The loud smack of the ball hitting the mitt had them both grinning. Since both joining the UoT team on the second string six months ago they had formed a solid but not outstanding battery. Both young men, despite having a year of being the senpai of their respective high school partnerships, had flourished better with the firm grounding of Mei and Miyuki respectively.

‘Nice ball!’ Itsuki called throwing leisurely back to Eijun. ‘Let’s try…’ He signalled for the circle changeup. Eijun nodded.

They had been practising the Numbers together for the last four months intensely. If Eijun was going to pitch to Chris at some point, he wanted to deliver his crispest pitches using the system he and Miyuki had devised. At the thought of his senpai Eijun’s gaze flittered to the other side of the bullpen where Chris was catching for the team’s ace Kita. Eijun’s heart swelled as he noted the relaxed and confident crouch of the catcher. University had allowed Chris to bury the demons of his injury and it was honestly a delight to be able to bear witness to the bloom of his talent. As he acknowledged this feeling, the acidic flame of jealously clawed up his throat resulting in a slightly more forceful pitch to Itsuki.

‘Sorry!’ he called immediately as the ball flew a beat faster than it should of. It bounced off the edge of Itsuki’s glove and he dived to trap it.

‘Don’t mind! I need to be more flexible.’ Eijun winced inwardly at the comment. He knew his emotions too easily impacted his pitching. Miyuki always used to say it was one of his biggest assets, being the heart of the team – but that only applied when he was pitching to the catcher he wanted. And right now, with no offense intended for Itsuki, he did not have that.

_‘Well that was your choice wasn’t it.’_ His inner voice, that weirdly sounded like Miyuki’s teasing smirk said. Eijun’s jaw locked. Chris was _the_ first-string catcher. And Eijun was only a second-string pitcher. Chris was right when he said that his time was precious. The current ace, Kita had the right of a battery with Chris.

It wasn’t like Chris hadn’t offered to catch for Eijun, but since he had first reminded the younger man of his position, Eijun realised that he didn’t want to practise with Chris until he was acknowledged by the team or the coaches as good enough. Chris had seemed a little surprised by the uniform response; ‘I know you are busy senpai, I don’t want to waste your time.’ But he seemed to accept Eijun’s iron will of refusal and had stopped asking as often over the last two months, particularly as Eijun had Itsuki and he had Kita.

He just needed to overcome his emotions. But as he caught the return, he saw Kita walk over to Chris leisurely throwing his arm over the other man’s shoulders and bringing their faces close together, celebrating a successful pitching session. The cutter kai that Itsuki signalled for was so strong that Itsuki caught it but was pushed off balance landing in the dust.

‘Shit, sorry!’ Eijun called running over to his partner with a hand outstretched.

‘It’s okay.’ Itsuki gave him a look that bordered on compassionate, causing Eijun’s eyes to skitter away from his.

‘Are you alright Itsuki? Sawamura that was a little wild.’ Chris chided gently appearing with Kita next to them.

‘Sawamura-kun you need to be careful, if you damage Itsuki, you won’t have anyone to play with.’ Kita joked. Eijun’s jaw locked again.

‘Sorry senpai. Sorry Itsuki-san. I’ll go for a run.’ He bowed to the three of the them without looking at anyone. Chris went to grab his arm but Sawamura pivoted out of reach and jogged away.

***

His tire had been a semi joking graduation present from Kataoka and Rei-san, but for Eijun it was like a taste of comfort and home when he was tired, scared or sad. The familiar weight and mindless routine of running helped him soothe his chaotic emotions.

_Stupid Kita. Stupid feelings. Stupid jealousy!_

It wasn’t fair to Chris-senpai. That was the bit that made Eijun hate himself the most. The older man had worked so hard to get to where he was today, it wasn’t fair for Eijun to make this about his own feelings. Chris needed to play with the best pitcher on the team.

He just wished that was him. It could be him. But he knew he wasn’t performing at his peak, he missed Miyuki’s teasing challenge or Okamura’s dismissal that lit a fire within him but most of all he missed Chris’ calm trust.

_Argh! It always came back to Chris! It was the never-ending spiral of hope, joy, jealousy and sadness._

At one level Eijun knew this. He had read enough shoujo manga to know that this was the classic feelings of unrequited love. But it was a whole other ball game to experience it in real life.

Sometimes he thought he caught a glance from Chris that might suggest that he saw Eijun as something other than a loud little kouhai. But it was always gone before Eijun could discern if it was sign from the catcher.

The light was fading on the pitch, so Eijun reluctantly turned toward the equipment shed and slowed to a jog in order to cool down his screaming muscles appropriately. He would apologise to Itsuki again tomorrow. He would ignore Chris and Kita tomorrow. It would be better tomorrow. Just focus on his goal of becoming the ace.

_Oh, and complete that paper on the conventions of the romance literature which is due next week._

Walking into the empty locker room he grabbed his bag, rifling through the main section for his mobile phone. He was surprised to see a text from Miyuki flash on his lock screen.

**TANUKI:** You are never going to guess who has joined our pitching roster! You and Chris-senpai better get ready, the battle of the batteries awaits!

Eijun laughed despite himself. He knew that Miyuki was never going to tell him who the new pitcher was, even if he begged. But he seemed confident that Eijun and Chris would be a battery again.

Eijun wished he had the same confidence.

He locked his phone, leaving the message on read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everything so far. Constructive feedback is always welcome. x


	8. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluffy BokuAka.

‘I’m home.’

‘Hey, hey, hey! Welcome home.’

Akaashi toed off his boots and moved into the living area of the apartment. Bokuto was in the middle of watering the various pot plants that dotted the sills and cabinetry. Originally, they had been given a number of succulents but Bokuto had killed them with over watering. Now it was mainly Peace Lilies and herbs that required weekly attention. Akaashi secretly loved the fact that Bokuto would get super excited and practically skip into the kitchen to get the watering can when the peace lilies started to droop.

‘How was class?’ Bo asked as he finished watering and headed back toward the kitchen. Akaashi was surprised to see that dinner was already in the oven, so Bo had either finished practice earlier than normal, or he was back a lot later than he thought. A glance at the clock told him the answer.

‘Good. We dissected a heart today.’

‘Eww!’ Bo crinkled his nose at the thought.

‘It was fun. I correctly identified all the chambers of the heart and the arteries.’

‘Of course you did Kaashi! You’re super smart.’ Akaashi smiled at his friend’s confidence.

‘Thanks. And thanks for making dinner. I’m sorry I am late; the lab must have gone longer than I thought.’

‘That’s okay. It gave me time to call Kuroo. He met Yachi again.’ He snickered.

‘Was that the Karsuno manager that he had a crush on, back in the day?’

‘Yep!’ They both laughed.

‘I’ll just have a quick shower and I’ll do the dishes tonight.’ Akaashi said heading for his room to dump his stuff.

‘Cool. Thanks Kaashi. I’m going to start on my homework, and you don’t have to worry I have set an alarm on my phone to tell me when I need to take dinner out of the oven.’ Akaashi giggled at that comment, the three times that he had come home to the apartment building evacuated because Bo had set off the fire alarm, ran through his mind.

He returned to the main room fifteen minutes later to see the pouting face of the ace gazing at him from the table.

‘Kaashi! Math…’ he whined. Akaashi smiled at the ridiculous expression. He had been doing that a lot since he had moved in with Bokuto when he had started university the year before. The pout was code for, please come and help me. Knowing that he won’t hear the end of it and that math was one of his own strengths Akaashi moved across the room to sit in the chair beside the older man and pulled the sheet of problems towards himself.

_Ah yes, third year statistics._ He had covered this in second semester in his Medical degree.

‘Bokuto-san, it is quite easy once you get the principle of the stats, so I will explain that to you first and then we can apply it to a problem.’

Bo frowned at the continued use of the honorific but nodded resolutely. As much as he hated math if Akaashi was going to take time out to teach he, he was determined to master it.

***

Forty minutes later, dinner devoured, and five problems completed Bokuto had his chest puffed out in celebration.

‘I did it!’

‘You did indeed.’

‘You are the best teacher Kaashi!’

‘Well you are a good student when you put your mind to it Bokuto-san.’ The owl haired man beamed excitedly at the younger man and seized his pencil again to tackle the next problem. ‘I’m going to do the dishes whilst you finish this off okay? That way I’ll be here if you need me.’

‘I’ll always need you Kaashi.’ Bokuto said grabbing his best friend by the wrist. ‘We’re an unstoppable team. I don’t care if Oikawa played in the majors in Argentina, you are my favourite setter and partner.’

Akaashi blushed and dropped his friend’s gaze. It was impossible to tackle Bokuto when he was honest like this.

‘I’m not dying or leaving you Bokuto-san.’ He replied drily and pulled away to attend to the dishes, the tiny smile playing with the corners of his mouth.

‘I know.’ Bo chirped in reply. ‘I just wanted to tell you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is always welcome! x


	9. It's not always about you, Tooru!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one turned out a lot longer than I expected. But I wanted to do justice to the first meeting between Oikawa and the twins. I hope you enjoy! x

‘I’m picking the boys up from school this afternoon for Ari-chan.’ Iwaizumi announced over breakfast. Tooru schooled his features remembering the argument two weeks ago about “Iwa-chan” and Izumi-san.

‘You could come with me if you like? I know your class finishes at the same time, plus I’ll be bringing them to volleyball practise. Ari-chan’s got an extra shift for Kana organised so that she can save up for the baseball gear the boys want for their birthday. So, this will be a new part of the routine.’

_Saving up for birthday presents? Kou and Kenji were Izumi-san’s sons? Okay this was unexpected. When Iwa-chan had said she had been through some shit, kids was not the first thing I thought of._

Tooru realised that Iwa-chan was looking at him expectantly. Knowing this to be an olive branch he replied;

‘Sure Iwa-chan.’

‘Good, I’ll meet you at the north gate of campus at 2:30pm which will give us plenty of time to get to the boys’ school before the end of their day.’

***

When they met at the north gate, Tooru was surprised and pleased to see Iwaizumi holding two takeaway cups of coffee. He thrust one at Tooru with a;

‘I can’t believe you drink this shit.’

‘Only someone with refined tastebuds can appreciate the beauty of a skim caramel and hazelnut latte.’

‘Only someone who wants to develop diabetes.’

‘Says the man, who is drinking a piccolo, which is the least manly looking brew you can buy. Iwa, it looks fricking ridiculous in that giant paw of yours!’ Tooru parried waving his hand at the minuscule cup.

‘Just because you can’t manage to drink a shot without a ton of sugar, doesn’t mean you need to project your lack of masculinity onto me.’ The tiny smile playing in the corners of Iwaizumi’s mouth belied any real string in the words. ‘Come on, let’s go.’

As they strolled purposefully in the direction of the boys’ school, Tooru was pleased to have the chance to exchange news with Iwa. The walk was so reminiscent of their time at school it was quite soothing for his soul. As they neared the crowd of parents milling around the school gate, they heard the peal of the bell and Iwazumi increased his pace, heading for a large tree, politely pushing his way through the crowd. Tooru slightly surprised by this sudden focus, hurriedly followed.

‘Iwa-kun!’ The cry cut through the sounds of the parents and children being reunited and suddenly Tooru was struck by two things. Firstly, Iwaizumi was grinning, and not a little tight grin that he gave Tooru, but a full blown completely relaxed smile of enjoyment. Secondly, twins much older than he was expecting were running full pelt at his best friend. They almost dived into Iwaizumi’s arms in desperation to greet him. They were alike in every way a true set of identical twins although unlike Izumi-san, they did not have titan red hair, instead it was a bronze red.

_The father must have been a brunette._

And then, the weirdest thing happened. The three of them began a completely silent conversation with lots of gesticulations. After a few minutes of this, Tooru began to shift from foot to foot, he was unused to being ignored and the code they were using was completely foreign to him, so he felt unable to interrupt. Suddenly Iwaizumi let out a loud laugh at something that one of the boys had said breaking the silence and turning towards Tooru he grinned again. Before he could start talking one of the boys spoke first, gesticulating the entire time.

‘Hi, I’m Izumi Kou and this is my twin brother Izumi Kenji. Kenji’s deaf so he speaks using sign language. Iwaizumi tells us that you are his friend Oikawa-san. We are pleased to meet you. Can you sign?’

Tooru immediately felt like a horrible person, he had known that Kenji-kun was deaf. Iwaizumi and Izumi-san had mentioned it several times, but he had forgotten again.

_It’s not always about you Tooru!_

All three faces were smiling at him expectantly. So, he smiled in return and replied;

‘Hi, it is nice to meet you both. I am Oikawa Tooru, I’m sorry I can’t sign.’

‘That’s okay.’ Kou replied easily. ‘Not many people without a deaf friend can. Iwa-kun or I can interpret for you. Plus, you will probably pick up on a few things as we get to know each other. Iwa-kun, Kenji, we will speak aloud and sign,’ he explained to the other two. Tooru was fascinated to hear him address his brother aloud, but immediately realised that he had done it for Tooru’s benefit so he felt included in the conversation.

‘Thank you.’ He said sincerely, bowing to both of the boys. They gave him matching grins.

‘So, we get to come to practise on Thursdays?’ Kou was practically vibrating with excitement.

‘You bet.’ Iwazumi said and signed in response. ‘Thankfully it was the one day that your sister could get an extra shift with Kana that didn’t clash with your baseball practise and that Kuroo-kun and I could have you.’

Kenji responded and Kou immediately repeated what he said aloud for Tooru’s benefit.

‘We tried to tell her that we don’t need the new gear for our birthday, but Ari-ne is so stubborn.’

‘She wants you to have all things-’ Iwaizumi started, but Kenji cut him off gesturing sharply. Tooru may not have understood the gestures, but the tone was obvious.

‘We already have everything. We have a family that loves us.’ Kou repeated.

‘True.’

_So, Izumi-san was their sister, not their mother. What the hell had happened to this family?_

Izumi-san, Iwa and Tetsu had always called them the boys, Tooru had always assumed that meant children, not brothers. But before he could investigate this line of enquiry the boys had turned their attention to him.

‘So, Oikawa-san, what position do you play?’

‘I’m a setter.’ Both Kenji and Kou’s eyes lit up at that,

‘Like Kaashi-kun!’ Kou yelped.

‘He’s better than Kaashi-kun.’

Everybody paused for a moment at the firm but proud statement from Iwaizumi. Tooru’s mouth fell open at the blatant compliment from his best friend. It was so rare. He blushed and looked away, absently running his hand through his hair.

Iwaizumi also did not look at Tooru as he made that statement, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Kou was too busy hopping with excitement about that revelation, so the only person that noticed was the sharp, silent gaze of Kenji.

***

The moment that the four of them walked into the gym it was instant chaos. Shouts of hello were accompanied by gestures of greeting from the rest of the team and the coaches. Tooru felt weirdly distant as he watched the boys drop their bags and go to each person greeting with hugs and signs. The team obviously knew the boys well and felt at ease conversing with them. Suddenly the two years he had been absent felt like a lifetime.

‘Hey, hey hey! The owls and the T-Rex are in the building!’ The boys had just finished greeting the coaches and were now racing towards Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishima who had just appeared from the south door.

‘T-rex?’ Tooru cocked an eyebrow at Iwa, who laughed in response.

‘Come on, I’ll explain while we change. Tetsu, I’m going to change can you keep half an eye on the twins please?’ The bed-haired middle blocker gave him a thumbs up and Iwaizumi led the way to the change rooms.

‘So, T-rex?’ Tooru asked so that his brain could focus on anything but the amazing physique of his best friend.

‘In sign, once you become good friends with someone, they will give you a personalised sign nickname. Once the name is taken, the deaf community attempt to not use it again. That way everyone can keep track of who’s who.’

‘Wow! I did not know that.’

‘Not many people do. John, Kana’s husband is deaf, he nicknamed the twins and Ari-chan after they had gotten to know each other. It was part of process before they offered Ari-chan and the boys’ accommodation and a job. Kou’s nickname is loud monkey, and Kenji’s is silent monkey.’ He explained demonstrating the sign at the same time. ‘Ari-chan’s is songbird, because an Aria is a type of song. Because John had given them animal nicknames, the boys went through a mad animal faze, which was when we met them. Kuroo is crazy hair cat, Bokuto is stripy owl, Akaashi is serious owl, Yaku is pink dolphin – yeah don’t ask. Apparently, something to do with the diving he does when playing volleyball. Although I think he secretly loves it. And Daichi is Strong Ox.’

‘But what about T-rex?’

‘Oh yeah, well they met Tsukki later than the rest of us, and the boys wanted something cool for Tsukki and then Akiteru let it slip that he loves dinosaurs and the boys immediately settled on T-rex. Because the T stands for Tsukki.’

Tooru roared with laughter,

‘That’s amazing! These boys are classic.’

‘They are awesome.’ Iwaizumi agreed, with another smile. ‘Come on, let’s go.’

‘Hang on, what about you?’ Tooru caught Iwa’s sleeve.

‘That’s for me to know.’ Iwa smirked and he pulled away from his hold making his way onto the court.

Tooru had to admit in that moment another wave of jealousy washed over him. His Iwa-chan was a part of an exclusive group that he was not a part of. He had a nickname which he didn’t know and he gave real smiles to others that Tooru didn’t receive, he was looked to as a responsible person. No one in their right mind would entrust Tooru with their children. It was like…

_No! Iwa-chan was his best friend. He, Tooru, was irreplaceable. They were about to take the court together._

***

The twins had been perfectly behaved throughout practise, doing stretches and circuit training which Tooru assumed had to be for baseball. However, both seemed to relish in the challenge of it. As soon as training was over however, both Kenji and Kou were up and sprinting across the court.

Tooru was surprised to see the soft smile on their usually strict captain’s face as he listened to Kou’s excited chatter about the practise. Kenji had made his way to Iwa and the two were also probably debriefing the training. Tooru had a moment of doubt, had he lived up to Iwa’s praise? He had Akaashi had played opposite each other today, an opportunity for the twins to decide who was the better setter.

Then he was shocked to see, both twins pause in their conversations as they were lifted onto the shoulders of the older men.

‘Oikawa, you need to come and set for us.’ Iwaizumi called. And Tooru realised that Akaashi was already in position on the other side of the court. ‘We are teaching the boys how to spike.’

‘Coming.’

It seemed like Daichi and Kou were going first. Tooru focused on the toss Akaashi gave them. The younger man was a good setter, in fact the only reason Tooru was better was due to his experience in the South American pro-league. The toss was higher than normal to account for the additional height of the piggyback and softer. It was obvious that the aim was for the boys to hit the ball. Unsurprisingly Kou was able to connect with the ball and it slammed down on the court on the other side of the net. Daichi ran around the square of the court with a cheering Kou in celebration. Had Yaku been on the court he would have easily received it.

_But this is for fun._

‘Is it our turn?’ Tooru asked Iwaizumi, who nodded as Daichi and Kou came to a stop.

Oikawa looked at Kenji and was surprised to note a look of intense concentration as well as trust in his gaze as he looked levelly back. They nodded to each other and Oikawa set. Iwazumi moved in sync as he always did the extra weight of Kenji seemingly insignificant as they jumped for the toss. Tooru’s eyes widened slightly as Kenji hand rotated slightly and sent the ball slamming down along the line on the other side of the court. There was a moment of silence and then the entire was raising their hands and waving in a sign that obviously meant well done! Kenji was immediately climbing over Iwaizumi’s head until he was cuddling into the older man’s chest making happy chirps. It was the first sound Tooru had heard from the deaf boy. Iwaizumi was hugging him back fiercely.

‘Oh my god! I can’t believe we finally did a line shot!’ Iwa whooped. Suddenly Tooru found himself caught up in the hug, Kenji transferring one of his arms to Tooru’s neck, the rest of the team joining them a minute later. Once the crazy hug was over, the twins had a moment of conversation together and then resumed their positions.

‘Can we do two more please Daichi-kun, Kaashi-kun, Iwa-kun and Oikawa-san?’

‘Sure can. I want to solidify this line shot.’ Iwaizumi replied. The others waited for Kou to translate that to Kenji who was atop Iwaizumi’s shoulders before adding their own assent.

***

Later as they walked the twins home, ahead of him Kenji holding hands with Iwaizumi and Kou with Tetsu, Tooru felt that sense of distance again. Iwaizumi had this whole part of his life, the one in which he was loved by the siblings of another friend almost like a pseudo-uncle. That hug he had given Kenji, it was so full of affection and pride.

How Tooru wished Hajime would hug him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed getting to know Kenji and Kou. Feedback is always welcome x


	10. Kazuya Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyuki attempts to find out what is happening with Sawamura in his usual round about way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would try my hand at a little text message interlude. This was quite fun to write.

**ME:** Have you got any idea why Sawamura is ignoring my texts?

**MOCHI:** Hi to you to. I’m well. I’m glad to hear that you are doing okay as well.

**ME:** The greeting was implied. Do you know what is happening with Sawamura?

**MOCHI:** You do know that I am 100km away from Sawamura at the moment? And please try to use some manners you jerk.

**ME:** No time for things you already know. But I also know that you frequently check in, doing the big brother Mochi thing.

**MOCHI:** We send each other memes and crap. It’s something FRIENDS do.

**ME:** But is he doing okay? I practically dangled Sanada in front of him and he didn’t respond.

**MOCHI:** Wait? Sanada is your new pitcher!!!!!!!!!!!! :O

**ME:** XD

**MOCHI:** Shit!

\---

**DEMON-SAN:** Congratulations on scoring Sanada. We will still crush you.

**ME:** Thanks Ryou-san. That was a fast response, it’s almost like you are with Mochi. I hope you are not getting up to naughty things… ;)

**DEMON-SAN:** I know where you live.

\---

**MOCHI:** Don’t piss Ryou off. His aura’s glowing.

**ME:** And I always thought you liked his demon side…

**MOCHI:** Shut up you asshole!

**ME:** We are getting off topic. Have you heard from Sawamura or not? When I spoke to him at that reunion thingo he seemed okay.

**MOCHI:** Well I think he’s alright, although he isn’t partnered with Chris-senpai at the moment.

**ME:** WHAT?!!!!

**MOCHI:** I’m not 100% sure, he was a bit cagey about it. But he said that he isn’t good enough for Chris yet.

**ME:** That’s bullshit.

**MOCHI:** I know, but he wouldn’t tell me anything else.

**ME:** Has Chris-senpai said anything?

**MOCHI:** No. He just watched you and Sawamoron talk that night.

**MOCHI:** They came together, and Eijun still seems to worship him, but I am not sure what’s going down.

**ME:** …

**MOCHI:** The next reunion is next weekend. Maybe you’ll get more out of him face to face? Or maybe you could just ring him. Like a normal person.

**ME:** :/ What makes you think he take a call if he won't answer a message?

**ME:** Yeah, I’ll be there.

**MOCHI:** Good.

**ME:** Also, Mochi if Ryou’s with you at 9pm at night, does this mean I can finally congratulate you both for getting your heads out of your arses?

**MOCHI:** You have a really shitty way of assuming you know everything.

**ME:** Thank you.

**MOCHI:** That was not a compliment!

**MOCHI:** But yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Next time, we return to Home Game for our next reunion. Hmm so many things to discuss...
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> PS. I have also gone back and fixed some of the little inconsistencies I realised I had created. Catch you next time x


	11. Do you not know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, all good things come in threes. It's reunion time!

The first significant event of the evening was when Aria caught sight of the Ryou holding firmly to Mochi’s hand and the short-stop’s deep crimson blush as they entered at 6:45pm. She had squealed slightly too loudly and come flying out from the bar in a red flash in order to hug them both tightly.

‘Finally!’ She crowed, causing Kuramochi’s blush to darken.

‘Why does everyone keep saying that?’ His whine was accompanied by a ducked head and averted gaze.

‘Because the rest of us, have had to watch you “steal” longing looks at each other for the last eighteen months.’

The lack of reply aside from an awkward cough indicated the depth of Kuramochi’s embarrassment at this pronouncement.

‘I will ensure that Youichi does not flirt un-necessarily with you tonight Ari-chan’ Ryou interjected with a swift glance at his boyfriend.

‘Thanks Ryou-kun.’ She replied with a dimpled smile.

‘It will leave you free to pursue your own desires.’

This time a slightly embarrassed laugh escaped from the red-haired woman.

‘Yeah, I think that is probably quite unlikely, but thank you for the thought Ryou-kun.’ She turned away from her friends, the heat she was feeling in her face always clashed so horribly with her hair. ‘Can I get you both a drink?’

‘Ari-chan, you could totally go for-‘

‘The usual would be great Ari-chan.’ Ryou smoothly cut Mochi off and taking his wrist firmly lead him away to their usual table. Simultaneously intimated and grateful to the pink-haired man, she slipped past Kuroo and poured their drinks.

***

The second interesting encounter was after the rest of the usual Seido alumni arrived and Iwaizumi had ducked to the bathroom, she looked up as Oikawa settled himself somewhat tentatively on a bar stool in front of her.

‘Hi Ari-chan.’ His subdued tone gave her pause and Aria stopped what she was doing to give the older man her full attention.

‘Hi Oikawa-san. What can I do for you?’

‘I just… I mean…’ He threw her a slightly desperate look before focusing on the hands that were clasped tightly in his lap. ‘You have done a really great job raising Kou-kun and Kenji-kun.’

‘Oh’, Aria felt heat return to her face at the unexpected compliment. Oikawa was also being unusually sincere which was honestly a little disconcerting. ‘Thank you! It helps that they are pretty wonderful to begin with. It makes sacrifice easier.’

‘The team really enjoy having them around. And Iwa-chan loves them a lot. I can tell.’ Aria noticed that he couldn’t make eye contact when he said the second sentence.

‘They love the team a lot too. Especially Iwaizumi and Kuroo. Those two have been like older brothers for them over the last two and a half years, and honestly at times I have no idea what I would have done without them.’

‘Yeah…’ Oikawa trailed off, still wringing his hands in his lap. Aria waited patiently for the setter to continue. When he didn’t, she decided to fish a little. For him to be so contrite he must been worried about something.

‘I was meaning to ask you if it was okay for me to call Iwaizumi, Iwa-chan? I know it is your nickname for him.’ His face exploded with blush and his eyes looked wild.

‘Did Iwa-chan tell you about our fight? I am so sorry Ari-chan, I was just being a jerk. I didn’t really mean it, I was just jealous and a bit-‘ he suddenly stopped speaking, his face getting redder by the moment as his mind caught up with his mouth.

‘Iwaizumi did not tell me about any fight between the two of you, and I don’t think you have been a jerk Oikawa-san.’ Her smile seemed to be both soothing and unsettling for Oikawa he rushed on;

‘Iwa-chan told me that you had thought the name was cute when he was telling you about me one night and you asked if you could use it and he said yes.’ Aria’s smile widened. So Iwa had thrown her under the bus had he. It wasn’t completely untrue, but it definitely wasn’t the full story.

‘That’s true,’ she replied with a playful lilt to her voice ‘It is a cute nickname. But’ her tone became serious once more, ‘that doesn’t mean that you don’t have the right to ask me to stop. He is your best friend.’

‘Oh, no. I think Iwa would like it if you kept calling him that Ari-chan. He really loves being a part of your family.’ He breathed out the last statement heavily like he was admitting defeat and Aria was immediately convinced that her brother was correct.

_Kenji sat with his back to his brother so that only Aria could see what he was saying._

_‘Iwa loves Oikawa-san and Oikawa-san loves Iwa. That’s why you said he would never marry you.’_

_‘Did he tell you that? And you know that I would have to love Iwa that way if I was going to marry him, and I only love him as a brother.’ She signed in return._

_‘No. I could tell. Iwa complimented him and then they both blushed and wouldn’t look at each other.’_

_‘They could have just been embarrassed. You know Iwa is not usually complimentary, unless it is you and Kou of course!’_

_Kenji gave a small satisfied smile, as if he had known that Aria may have tried to dissuade him._

_‘It was the look Oikawa-san gave Iwa and I after I made the line shot that convinced me.’_

_Aria raised her eyebrows in question, still neutral. ‘I hugged Iwa in celebration and Oikawa gave us such a look of longing. It was impossible to mistake.’_

_‘If you say so,’ Aria signed in reply. The flick of her hands was dismissive communicating to Kenji that she was refusing to confirm or deny his observations. ‘I love you.’ She said suddenly._

_‘I love you too.’ He replied and kissed her on the cheek before getting up and walking back to the table to finish his homework with his twin._

‘You’re not disturbing Ari-chan are you?’ Iwaizumi’s voice startled both Oikawa and Aria as he appeared at the bar.

‘Not at all.’ Aria responded immediately, noticing the blush that was reclimbing Oikawa’s cheeks. ‘Oikawa-san was just telling me about how much fun the twins had at practise last week.’

‘Yeah, when Kenji-kun got that line shot.’ Iwaizumi’s soft smile appeared as he remembered.

‘The twins have also been gushing about how fantastic you two are on the court together.’

‘Yeah, well I guess that comes from playing together for years.’ Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck absently a faint pink dusting his cheeks. ‘Also, this one’ he continued, dropping a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, ‘only got better after playing overseas. He’ll get a pro-contract for sure.’

‘Well someone has to cover for your pathetic serves.’ Oikawa deflected laughing slightly too shrilly. Much to Aria’s surprise Iwaizumi did not respond with anything more than a soft cuff the back of the head and a roll of the eyes.

‘Thanks for the chat Ari-chan’ the pretty setter continued quickly rubbing the spot where Iwaizumi had hit him. ‘We’ll let you get back to work.’ She smiled bemusedly at them both as they swiftly returned to their table. Yep, they were both so obliviously in love with each other.

***

The third significant event was not a conversation that Aria was involved in, at least not to begin with, but it happened right in front of her.

Miyuki had turned up which had been a surprise all by itself. Never in the two years that she had been managing the service of these reunions had Miyuki turned up to consecutive gatherings. So, she let out an involuntary ‘eep’ when he had sauntered through the door. The surprised looks from 90% of the team confirmed that this was a blue moon event. However, it was clear within his first few strides that this was not an accident. Miyuki Kazuya had joined them tonight for a purpose. Now over her initial shock, Aria noted that Sawamura did not react with unbridled excitement to see his senpai like he had the previous time. Instead offered a small smile and hug to his former battery partner. Miyuki stayed close to Sawamura for a large part of the evening but seemed unable to glean the information he wanted out of him, even when he announced to rest of the table in a clearly inciting tone that his team had scored Sanada (Aria had no idea who that was) in the lastest draft and everyone exploded with auras and trash talk, Sawamura seemed to be half-hearted in response.

Chris-senpai had been watching this whole event with an increasingly neutral face so Aria was expectant when she saw him rise from his seat halfway round the table from the former duo and walk towards her at the bar. What was unexpected was that Miyuki was suddenly by his side and settling into the chair beside his former upperclassman.

‘Can I have two beers please Ari-chan?’ Miyuki enquired coyly with a wink.

‘Cc..coming right up.’ She replied trying to remember how to breathe and speak at the same time. Chris scrunched his nose slightly at the exchange. Miyuki’s chuckle sent a warm shiver up Aria’s spine as she busied herself with completing the task, taking extra care to hold the glasses firmly.

‘Why aren’t you a battery with Sawamura yet?’

‘As always you do not mince words Miyuki.’ Chris’ steady voice contrasted Miyuki’s demanding tone, Aria now forgotten.

‘I want to face you two down with Sanada when you get drafted. You only have two and a half years left. What are you waiting for?’

‘Perhaps you should speak with Sawamura?’ Came the level diplomatic answer. Aria quietly placed the beers in front of the two men.

‘I have tried, and he is not explaining. So now I am asking you.’ The burning gaze of Miyuki was molten as he stared at the other man.

‘I don’t know.’

‘The hell you don’t!’

‘No really,’ Chris interrupted holding up a hand, his own eyes glimmering bronze like polished stone. ‘I have offered, multiple times, to practise with him and he keeps refusing me.’

‘I don’t believe you! That idiot adores you! He worships the ground you walk on! There is no way he would turn you down.’

‘Well that is what is happening! He’s partnered with Itsuki at the moment in the second string.’

‘Itsuki, that baby who was partnered with Mei? That’s a terrible match up for Sawamura! You know that. He needs someone he can trust!’

‘Well maybe he has decided that he can’t trust me!’ Chris snapped suddenly surprising himself, Miyuki and Aria who was clearing returned glasses at the sink.

‘Bullshit!’

‘Maybe he realised that he should have followed you instead. Why else would he refuse to the play catch with me?’ Chris' voice was rising in pitch and volume with ever exchange.

Aria turned at the lack of response. The increasing aggression was making her anxious. Clearly Kuroo thought so too and he was subtly moving closer.

Miyuki’s glare was terrifying.

‘If you think that, you’re an idiot. The only thing Sawamura wanted more than Nationals was being reunited with you.' He stabbed a finger into the older man's chest. 'If he doesn’t want to play catch with you, I’m guessing that something has happened that has made him think that he isn’t worthy of you. He was always too soft hearted for his own good!’

Chris’ mouth had fallen open. ‘But… Eijun… He wants you…’

‘No. He. Does. Not.’

‘I can’t believe it.’ Chris’ voice had trailed away to a confused whisper. The fire in Miyuki’s eyes died as he heard and saw the genuine disbelief mingled with relief in his friend’s voice. He gently gripped Chris’ arm.

‘Believe it. For better or for worse, Eijun wants to play with you and only you. And I want to take you both down, so hurry up and get it sorted yeah?’ His playful shit-eating grin was back in place as he finished, and Chris gave him a weak huffing laugh in reply.

‘Thanks for the drink Ari-chan.’ Aria twisted violently as she was addressed suddenly by the pro-player.

‘You’re welcome.’ She said nodding quickly. He grinned at her and then wandered back to the table.

Both Chris and Aria exhaled.

‘I can’t believe it.’ Chris repeated softly, his gaze met Aria’s imploringly.

‘I think you should.’ She said to him gently taking his hand. ‘When he walked in with you that first night, he was looking at you like you hung the stars.’

‘But, I’m not even that good.’ Doubt laced every word and Aria squeezed his fingers reassuringly.

‘I think that maybe that isn’t your decision. But more importantly, do you want to play with Sawamura?’

‘I want…’ Bronze eyes swam with both want and fear. ‘Yes.’

‘Good. Then maybe you should tell him that.’

‘But I’ve asked, and he said no.’

‘What does he say, when he says no?’

‘That he doesn’t want to waste my time. Why would playing with him be wasting my time?’ The desperate note to the second question revealed how much this had been bothering Chris. For a moment Aria was struck by the similarities between Chris and her twin brothers. Clearly everyone struggled with the uncertainty of wanting to follow your dreams but not knowing if they were possible. She felt a warmth spread in her heart as she reached out with what little comfort and support she could offer.

‘Perhaps he thinks, that because he is on second string and you are first, that he isn’t good enough to play with you yet? I know you have said in the past that you had an injury which meant that you didn’t get to play baseball in high school. What if Sawamura is trying to show you that he wants to respect where you are now and not presume that you would be a battery?’

‘But that is stupid!’ Chris ground out. ‘He’s pitched at Nationals twice of course he is good enough and I know he takes me seriously. But at the same time that is the kind of twisted logic that he might apply.’

There was a pause and then Chris’ eyes widened, and he slapped his forehead so suddenly that Aria half jumped away. ‘Oh. My. God. I told him that he would have to work hard to play with me because I was the starting catcher during the first week of college! I meant it as a joke. But maybe he took it seriously? Why would he do that?’

Aria looked at him shrewdly, as her heart returned to its normal pace.

‘Do you not know?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aria and the twins are going to be the ones that tie this whole story together, so I hope you enjoy getting to know them. I'll give Aria more time in the next chapter so you can get a sense of the kind of sister that she is. 
> 
> As per usual, thanks so much for reading so this so far. I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Clover x


	12. Sunday Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday mornings and family routines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, so working is restarting :( so my plan will be to update once a week. Thanks so much if you have been reading so far. Enjoy a little look in the life of Aria and the twins.

Sunday mornings were one of Aria’s favourite times. She stood in the dim kitchen hip pressed against the wood of the bench, mug of coffee in hand. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon and the house was still quiet. She had successfully managed to sneak out of the room that she shared with her brothers in order to get a run on the chores, when she had taken a few fortifying sips of her coffee of course. One of the benefits of living and working in a café was unfettered access to a decent brew at all times.

Sundays were Aria’s preparation days. By arrangement with Kana and John she had the morning off to complete laundry and complete meal prep for the week so that the twins had proper meals for school. She knew she had approximately another twenty minutes of solitude before John would rise and join her in the kitchen signing a sleepy good morning and she planned to make use of each of those minutes. Not that she didn’t love John and Kana. In fact, they were the grandparents that the universe had bless her with after the failure of two absentee parents, but it was nice to solo time before the day really began.

Pulling out her ancient but well-kept iPhone 4 Aria consulted her budget. She had been taking an extra afternoon shift for the last month and a half, as per usual Kana and John were always willing to negotiate extra hours for when she wanted to save up for something. She smiled as she added the extra seventy dollars to her tally account for the boys’ birthday. She had another eight weeks, which according to her calculations was going to mean that she would have enough to buy them both the gloves that they wanted for baseball and get the ingredients she would need for Kenji’s favourite cake. Each year Aria tried to shave a little extra so she could buy a slice of cake for the boys for their birthday – both having fairly expensive cake tastes. This year would be the first time she had enough money to buy the ingredients herself. She drummed her fingers on the counter in a self-satisfied way. She made a mental note to save a piece for Iwaizumi as a thank you for taking the boys after school on Thursday so she could do it – actually better plan, she would invite Iwa to come for their birthday breakfast! The twins would love that! Then her lip curled in a grin. Remembering the barely concealed pining from the other night at Home Game, she should definitely also invite a certain roommate perhaps that would give them a nudge in the right direction…

As John started to move around upstairs Aria realised with a resigned but contented sigh that she had become distracted. Reaching for her favourite apron, the one the boys had decorated for her when they were in first class – glitter and pictures of birds and monkeys seemingly vomited over the navy material, she started to prepare breakfast.

It was another forty-five minutes before the twins decided to make their first appearance of the day. She and John had exchanged greetings when he first entered and then settled into their familiar routine of cooking together. Rather than cooking for the two families, Aria had been forced to give up on enforcing her independence that way pretty early in their living arrangement. Despite her constant protest that she needed to contribute to the household, Kana and John had continued to buy extra food and cook for the five of them. Now Aria asked for a certain amount of her salary to be put into the grocery fund and made sure that she was making or at least helping in the creation of most meals. Aria worked on the bentos for the week, whilst John made the eggs. Both John and Aria paused in their activities to sign a good morning to the twins who were as usually bright eyed and ready for the day. Kana appearing a few moments later.

Meals were always a silent affair in their combined household. With both John and Kenji being deaf, Kana, Aria and Kou felt it was rude to speak whilst they were eating, the use of chop sticks obviously hindering the level of engagement for the other two. Instead they all ate quickly and then lingered over their drinks conversing about daily plans or events from the previous week. Kana and John did not open the café until 12pm on Sundays which meant it was the one morning they all had together.

‘I was thinking it might be nice to invite Iwa-chan and Oikawa-san over for your birthday breakfast?’ Aria signed directing the enquiry at the twins, ‘Because he has been such a help these past few months.’ The instant smiles she got from both twins told her that they loved the idea.

‘You want to invite Oikawa-san too?’ Kana asked her hands betraying her surprise.

‘Of course. Oikawa-san is Iwa’s pretty, secret boyfriend.’ Kou said matter of factly. Aria almost spat out her coffee.

‘What?’ she both signed and said with a laugh looking at Kou.

‘Kenji said that Oikawa-san loves Iwa, and Iwa loves Oikawa-san, but for some reason they are a bit embarrassed to tell anyone so we’ve decided they must be secret boyfriends.’ The sicerity in Kou’s tone was met with a combination of incredulity and amusement from the three adults seated around the table. ‘What?’ Kou signed defensively. ‘If Iwa doesn’t want to marry Ari, then he has to be in secret love with Oikawa. Plus, they do, like everything together.’ The marriage thing had popped up again Aria noticed. Interestingly Kenji was avoiding direct eye contact with her.

‘Well Iwaizumi-kun is a good man,’ John signed affectionately. ‘This Oikawa-san must not realise how good he’s got it. Or perhaps he does... trying to hide him from the world.’ Aria decided in was time to step in.

‘I am not sure if Iwa and Oikawa-san are dating, and it would be unfair for you to assume that.’ She directed one of her mum glares are both twins. ‘Secret or otherwise,’ she continued holding up a hand briefly to forestall Kou who looked like he wanted to contradict her, ‘you need to keep your thoughts to yourselves. You may make Iwa feel uncomfortable and then he won’t want to visit anymore.’ At that both boys sat up very straight.

‘We will not say anything Ari-ne’ Kenji signed placatingly. She nodded in return.

‘Okay, so we have to do laundry today, so in the next five minutes I would like to see plates put gently in the sink and school and baseball uniforms in the laundry next to the washer. I will text Iwa.’ Both boys scampered off their chairs to do as they were asked. The twins knew that if they helped their sister get the chores done, she would take them down to the local park for a game of catch and an early picnic lunch before her afternoon shift at the café.

Kana and John joined them for their picnic that afternoon and despite the warning, she caught both twins signing to each other about Iwa’s secret pretty boyfriend. She shook her head. Those cheeky monkeys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sibling relationships are very special to me and I hope you can see the love that Aria has for Kenji and Kou as well as the love and respect the twins have for her. 
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts with me. It has been real special to see that people are actually reading and liking this story. So thanks so much for the kudos so far.
> 
> Clover x


	13. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more IwaOi angst, because my boys are beautiful and dumb...  
> But also Oikawa in glasses. It just needs more air time... *swoon*...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty pleased with myself to be posting this on time. Just a little one atm. I had planned to revisit IwaOi in a few chapters but I was having issues capturing Mochi and Ryou, so a little swap. :) x

If Iwaizumi had to admit his favourite look for Tooru, it would have to be when he was wearing his glasses. Ninety percent of the time Tooru wore contacts, it made more sense on the court and everything. But that ten percent, were the times Hajime lived for. Tooru with wide black plastic frames, that Hajime thought made him look like a slimmer and (sue him) hotter version of Superman.

The ten percent was normally at home. With tired and itchy eyes from a day of contacts, part of Tooru’s evening routine was change into his sweats and glasses as soon as possible after class and practise. Now that Hajime lived with Tooru, he was treated daily to framed Tooru. Not that his best friend’s eyes weren’t normally captivating, but the glasses enlarged them ever so slightly, making the chocolate depths even more enchanting than normal.

Hajime was ending the final leg of his journey to complete his latest Sport’s Medical report. He had to provide a detailed fitness plan for a swimmer who was trying to improve their endurance due to a recent bout of pneumonia. He had been sitting at his laptop for four hours already. He stretched his arms above his head and gently rolled his head from side to side to ease the pain in his neck when he felt the warm sensation of fingers kneading into his sore muscles. Groaning happily, he looked up to see Tooru in his glasses and dressed in his favourite alien pyjamas. He smiled.

‘This is why I offered you my spare room.’ He murmured.

‘Mean Iwa! I thought it was because I was your best friend?’ Tooru pouted.

‘You are my best friend idiot! Because you have magic hands.’ The last part of the sentence came out a little breather than he was expecting and both he and Tooru blushed slightly. ‘I mean, you are our main setter for a reason.’

Tooru just hummed in reply, willing to take the praise as usual. Having broken eye contact with Hajime after the previous comment, he was giving his friend an excellent look at his strong, sharp jaw, long elegant neck and rosy mouth. The glasses were really just the icing on the already delicious cake. Losing himself in the sensations again he unconsciously tilted his head to one side, Tooru also a little sated by the relaxing atmosphere created by them both began to run his left hand up and down. Hajime instinctively responded to Tooru’s touch, leaning into the hand his hum sending pleasant vibrations through Tooru’s fingers.

It was the moment that Tooru’s fingers touched Hajime’s lips that they both realised what was happening. Tooru’s hands were thrown into the air like he had just been scalded and Hajime’s eyes were wide, jaw hanging open.

‘Shall I get you a tea Iwa-chan?’ Tooru asked in his fake happy voice that had always grated on Hajime’s nerves. Looking at those “magic hands” now wringing anxiously in front of his friend, Hajime realised now was not the time to discuss the possibilities of what just happened.

‘That would be great Oikawa.’ Tooru beat a hasty retreat to the kitchen and Hajime took a few deep breaths to try and get his blush and heart rate under control. He knew was he had been about to do. And he was pretty sure Tooru realised as well.

_So why did he pull away? Was it truly horrible and disgusting to think of Hajime that way? As more than a friend?_

It seemed like that was the only possible reason. And the thought immediately brought hot tears to the corners of his eyes.

Tooru had never been interested in him. They had been best friends for almost twenty years! It was stupid to get this upset right now. Hajime clenched his fists. It was the stupid hormones. And stress. And glasses. And Tooru! _Just calm down!_

_Stupid sexy glasses! Calm down! It’s so unfair that he is that hot even in alien flannels!_

_Stop thinking about it!_

Realising very quickly that he was not in fact calming down as quickly as was needed to escape the eagle-eyed notice of Tooru. He really didn’t want to have _that_ conversation; Hajime quickly stumbled to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. He gripped the sizes of the vanity for a few minutes focusing carefully on his breathing and the cold ceramics.

Unknowingly to Hajime, Tooru was in the kitchen, glasses sitting on the bench, eyes squeezed tight shut, knuckles white against the metal of sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! I promise my boys will eventually get their lives together! Clover x


End file.
